It Takes 2
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: When I get sent to a regular school after finding out I can no longer be home schooled...will I question my relationship with the one who gave me my children? Or will I learn to love him even more? Niley!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my new story. So I was going to post this on a Weebly account but I decided not to at the last minute. So I know this is _another_ story with children but I can't help it xD Please review and tell me if this is even worth continuing. **

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the stairs of my house after an almost sleepless night. The babies kept me up all night, apparently Aubrie missed her father to much to sleep alone and Andrew was still so young that he didn't really sleep through the night. Thankfully they were sleeping now. I yawned, looking at the wall clock that said: 9:00am, gosh was it early. I walked into the kitchen and sat next to my mom who was drinking her coffee silently.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked her, grabbing the cereal I guess she had made for me when she heard me coming down the stairs. She removed the cup from her lips and looked at me.

"Oh, honey...he left earlier, today's the first day of his tour," she informed me hesitantly, obviously knowing I would be upset, and I was. He didn't even bother to tell me goodbye. It had been that way for quite awhile, ever since I gave birth to Aubrie, me and my dad had drifted apart and giving birth to Andrew didn't make us any closer. I frowned and continued to eat my food, not bothering to make a response.

"Miles, did you sleep okay last night?" asked my mom a couple of minutes later to break the silence, obviously trying to start up conversation. I finished my food and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really, Aubrie wouldn't stop coming into my room claiming she missed Nick and Andrew was crying non-stop," I looked down sighing. Nick was kind of a sore subject for me, he was a huge star in the industry and we didn't get much of a chance to see each other.

She set her cup down and lifted my head up so that I was looking her in the eyes. "Miles, I'm sure you all miss Nick and ain't he home today? Maybe you guys should visit him," she suggested. I thought about it for a moment before nodding and getting up from my chair.

"Thanks mommy," I said as I hugged her.

"No problem." She let go of me then I headed upstairs and into my room. It was early but I knew Nick would be awake by now, he wasn't one to sleep in and I didn't bother to call. I walked over to my dresser, pulling put of pain of juicy sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt that belonged to Nick. I went into my bathroom, took a quick shower before slipping on my clothes. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, not in the mood to do anything special to it. Then I slid on some aviator shades, I would definitely be blinded by the paparazzi as soon as I exited the house.

I walked out of my room an into the kid's room. They were both sound asleep in their beds. Aubrie resembled Nick more than she did myself. She had Nick's really curly brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, his nose, his eyes but she had my smile. Her personality was all over the place, she had my stubbornness, my brattiness, my persuasiveness but she had Nick's intelligence, his dry humor, his sensitivity and his ability to make someone fall on live with them at first glance, daddy's girl was what I called her.

Andrew however looked a lot like myself. He had my wavy hair, my eyes and, my nose but Nick's cute little smile and hair color. Andrew was only about 6 months old so he didn't really have much of a personality to him, but so far he was my bubbly little baby boy. I first walked over to Andrew's crib, and looked at him momentarily as his chest rose and feel silently before I picked him up. I cradled him in my arms before exiting the room and walking towards the stairs.

"Momma!" I called out to my mom. It didn't take long for her to be standing next to me. "Mom, can you get him ready for me?" I questioned softly as she nodded and took him from my arms. I thanked her then headed back in the room and over to my daughter.

I knelt down next to her small bed and proceeded to whisper quietly in her ear as I knew she was extremely cranky when awoken out of her sleep, as I was. "Bri bri, it's time to get up baby." I watched as stirred slightly and groaned.

"Momma," she whined, opening her eyes.

"Honey, it's time to get up, we're going to daddy's today," I told her quietly. Aubrie opened her eyes widely and sprang up from her bed, jumping into my expecting arms.

"Really? I gotta put my clothes on momma," she said, jumping from my arms and running over to her small dresser. I sat on my daughters bed as I watched in amusement as Aubrie tried to put on her clothes herself. I giggled quietly when the stubborn child fell on her butt but then I got up and walked over to her.

"Aubrie let me help you," I insisted, reaching to help pick up Aubrie, but instead my hand was hit by hers pretty hard for a little girl of her size.

"No!" she groaned, standing up herself.

"You gotta get cleaned first." Aubrie groaned once again, rolling her brown eyes and sighed as she was carried into the bathroom by me.

Eventually everybody was ready by 10:00 am and eager to get to Nick's. As we walked down the stairs, the stubborn child of mine's was still glaring at me with attitude but thankfully Andrew was sleeping, relaxed on my shoulder. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to place Andrew into his car seat gently.

"Mom, we're leaving, thanks for getting Andrew ready for me," I smiled, thanking my mom who was standing next to me. Tish pulled me, her daughter into a hug in return.

"No problem, I'll see you guys later," she proceeded to kiss all three children, including myself, on our foreheads. I laughed at her as I picked up the baby seat and walked out of the door, Aubrie trailing close behind. Immediately we we're hounded by tons of paparazzi with tons of questions for 'the county star's whore of a daughter' as I was often titled as. Thankfully Aubrie knew better and ran to the car and thankfully I had Andrew's car seat covered so he wouldn't be in any of the shots.

"Miley! Miley! What's it like having two kids at your age?"

"How do you feel being called a whore?"

"Who's the father? Or do you even know?"

Many questions along those lines were being thrown at me as I shielded my face as best as I could while holding the car seat in my empty hand. Day by day when I left the house I was constantly asked the same questions, at first it made me cry like there was no tomorrow but I eventually got used to it, the words hurt but them not knowing the truth hurt more. They had no idea Nick Jonas, rock star from the band Jonas Brothers even had a child, let alone two and that hurt cause I was the one dealing with the pain.

Eventually I got through the crowd and upon reaching the car, I placed the car seat in the back seat of my brand new jet black Prius and buckled the belts and by the time I looked up, my impatient daughter was already sitting in her car seat, ready to go. I giggled and got in the front seat. I reassured myself that everyone was situated before pulling out of the driveway, with great difficultly. Eventually, I was successful and we were on our way to Nick's.

Nick lived a few blocks away in the more secluded area of La, thankfully. And within a few minutes we arrived. The Jonas' had 2 different front entrance ways, one that the paparazzi thought they used and another that they actually used and the paparazzi knew nothing about...I used that one.

I pulled up in the driveway of that one and got out. I first went over to Aubrie' side since she's be able to stand herself, and sat her down before getting my baby out of the car, still in his baby carrier seat. I removed the blanket from on top of it to see him awake. I gushed cute little words to him for a second before my daughter got impatient.

"Okay okay Aubrie, we're going," I laughed grabbing a tight hold on her hand. Though on the outside I seemed fine, on the inside I was nervous. They didn't know we were coming and I hadn't seen in the 2 months since they had only returned from tour a few days ago.

I sighed as we kept walking. When we reached the door, Aubrie eagerly rang the doorbell, the loud ring buzzing through the house. Soon enough the door opened, thankfully revealing Joesph, Nick's older brother, one of the only people I actually got along with in their family.

"Miles, hey what are you guys doing here?" He questioned, a wide grin spread across his face as he opened the door wider. He took Andrew from me as Aubrie and I stepped in.

I looked around, seeing the rest of the house empty. I shrugged and was about to answer before my daughter did it for me.

"Oh we're here to see daddy, uncle Joe," she said, looking around also and frowned when she didn't see him. "Where's my daddy?" she demanded and glared at her uncle. Joe grinned and pointed up the stairs. She didn't even bother to thank him as she sprinted up there, I didn't try to catch her, there was no point in stopping her anyway.

"Well then, you're welcome," Joe laughed and motioned towards the living room, that was on the left. The huge archway led into the room. I nodded and followed him.

"I missed you Joey," I smiled and took a seat next to him on the couch. I was still going to see Nick obviously, I missed him but Joe was like my brother, I wasn't going to ignore him like my daughter pretty much did.

"I missed you too Miles, and before you ask, tour was pretty good but I gotta say Nick was definitely a pain in the ass," he informed me. I looked at him away from Andrew after I took him out of his seat and placed him in my arms, cradling him.

"Why's that?" I questioned, honestly curious.

"I don't know, he was just being a huge brat like trying to make everyone wait for him hand and foot and I was getting tired of it," he sighed. "I don't know how you deal with him Miles...I really don't," he said honestly.

I continued rocking my baby back and forth in my arms even though I knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon again. "I just love him Joe, he gave me my children...yeah it's hard to deal with him, but I do," I told him before I got up from the couch. "I'll talk to you later." Then I headed up the stairs, down the hall and into Nick's room.

I didn't wanna just leave like that but I didn't wanna hear it anymore. Upon reaching his room, I was welcomed by a pleasant sight, I found Aubrie and Nick resting on Nick's bed as he told her one of his many stories. I smiled inwardly, though confused by his actions.

I had to let it go though, I should be happy and that was gonna happen. I walked over to them, interrupting their little bonding fest. Their gaze turned to me as I grinned apologetically and sat on the bed next to Nick.

"Hey guys," I greeted. Aubrie didn't react much but I didn't expect her to seeing as though she had seen me a few moments ago. Nick's reacted was the opposite, he grinned.

"Miles! What a surprise," he said sarcastically, pulling me into a hug despite that fact that his son was resting on my shoulder. Andrew started to whimper until we pulled away and Nick gently took him from my arms.

"What's wrong Andy?" he cooed at Andrew causing the baby to giggly cutely. I smiled at their interactions, though Nick wasn't showing much affection to me he was to his children for a change and that warmed my heart.

I remembered that I hadn't got a chance to feed either of the children. "Nick," I started as he looked away from the gurgling baby and turned his attention to me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Yeah babe?" His voice was so smooth as he muttered those to simple words. I almost didn't wanna respond, all I wanted was to stare into those eyes of his that hypnotized me to no end.

I soon got over it and continued, "I haven't gotten a chance to feed these two yet," I told him as his face contorted in a confused look.

"And you're telling me this why?" he asked as I almost wanted to groan at the stupid question that escaped his pink lips.

"Just thought you'd wanna help Nicholas," I replied, my voice raising slightly as I stared him in the eyes. This was one of the things that got us arguing but at least this time Nick didn't complain and got up from the bed with our son in his arms. Though still agitated, I gave a small smile and took a hold of Aubrie's hand as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by Joe.

"Hey Joe." He nodded at me and continued munching on his sandwich as he sat that the granite island in the middle of the large, bright kitchen. Nick walked over to the high chair resting next to the actual table in the room and placed Andrew who was now whining, in it. I sat Aubrie at the table and walked over to refrigerator and just as I was about to open it, Joe puled me aside.

"High chair," he whispered. "Totally my idea...and money." I giggled but believed him because last time I was here, there wasn't no high chair, and I knew Nick wouldn't go out and buy it.

Eventually, Aubrie was eating her food as Nick sat next to her and they made small chit chat but for me, I was trying to get my son to eat his food for the first time. I had been breastfeeding Andrew since he was born and I still will be, but now he was six months and I thought it was a good idea to start trying real food...or baby food.

I groaned quietly as I picked up the little plastic spoon with mashed bananas on it and aimed it towards Andrew's tiny mouth. He knew what was to come so he shut his mouth, choosing not to cooperate with me.

"Andy please, for mommy?" I begged, moving it closer. The pleading look on my face must've been amusing to the child because he laughed in my face but I took it as the opportunity to stick the spoon of food in his mouth, and gently of course. He finally obliged, when he tasted it, I assumed it tasted a whole lot better than it looked.

In a matter of minutes, the growing boy was finished with his food, well everyone was. I grabbed my son's bowl and placed it in the sink along with Aubrie's plate when Nick handed it to me.

Joe had left a while ago, saying he had to go meet up with someone. I shrugged, it was his business. Nick came up from behind me while I was washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Hello babe," Nick said sweetly into my ear. The pads of his thumbs rubbed against the exposed skin of my stomach but I wasn't dumb, I knew what he was doing, and it wasn't going to work; not this time, not again.

I finished rather quickly and dried my hands before turning around, with his strong grip still on me and looked him into the eyes,instantly breaking. I leaned up a bit and gave him a quick kiss and smiled into it right before pulling away from the kiss and him.

"Gotta get Andrew," I smiled slightly. I saw a flash of annoyance go through his eyes as he released his grip from me. He chose not to say anything as I walked over to Andrew who was whining. "Time for your nap baby," I said as I lifted him up and out of his highchair. I then exited the kitchen with Aubrie trailing behind me, leaving Nick.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I hope yall liked it, cause I did :) gotta go to bed now**

**~Jasmine~**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I'm honest, I don't really like this chapter, but hopefully you all will and HAPPY #NILEYDAY! :) and I know some of you were wondering about their ages, you find out in this chapter.  
**

* * *

After putting my little boy to sleep in the middle of Nick's bed, with pillows securely surrounding him, I turned around to find Aubrie sleeping on the beige couch next to the door. I bit my bottom lip and resisted the urge to giggle as I saw her and moved my body towards the love seat. I leaned down and carefully picked my daughter up, placing her next to her baby brother and kissed them both on their foreheads before lying the blanket over them and exiting the room.

I strolled down the long hallway, my bare feet tapping against the wood and made my way down the stairs and into the living room as I saw Nick sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television screen. For a moment, if I'm honest, I swear before he noticed me, I saw a guilty expression on his face but that all changed when he _did_ notice me.

"Hi Miley," he greeted, with a smug look on his face. However, when I rolled my eyes in annoyance, he immediately formed his lips in a tight line. "Miles, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. I took slow strides to reach him and when I finally did, I sat a foot away from him on the couch, but apparently that wasn't close enough cause he motioned for me to come closer. I sighed, doing as requested, moving so that my head was pressed up against his firm chest. I stayed silent, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took as I contemplated what I was going to say.

I couldn't decide whether he was saying sorry because of his previous behavior, his snotty attitude, or for everything's he done wrong in the past, but it didn't matter, I still wasn't sure if I was going to forgive him. I've been hurt by him in the past, I've done things with him in the past that I slightly regret, but whatever, I wasn't going to answer, so I simply shook me head. Maybe it's be best to ignore what he said and start fresh for the _day _because in that small moment of silence, I actually got a taste of remembrance of how it felt to just be in his arms, no fighting no nothing, just relaxing in the arms of the person you love, and believe me, I did love him.

"Are your parents home?"I asked, trying to start conversation. It was a stupid question but my mind was too jumbled up with thoughts to create a worthy enough question to ask.

Nick answered though. "No." And for a second he looked angry, and it wasn't the first time. I've come to notice that with the mere mention of his parents, his attitude would change drastically.

"Oh," I said, getting instantly quiet. Mentioning his parents was stupid, something about the demeanor they gave off whenever I was around, has led me to believe that they have something against me, what? I don't know, but I'm sure they did.

"You okay babe?" Nick asked, frowning. I nodded.

"Fine Nick, fine," my voice lowered with every word. One of Nick's arms, that was resting around my back as I leaned on him, tightened around me as Nick let out a deep breath of irritation. He wasn't happy with my short answers, but I didn't care, he needed to understand me better and realize that I didn't wanna talk.

I leaned forward, out of his grip, and reached for the dark marble coffee table, grabbing the TV remote off the top of it. I moved back into to him and flicked on the TV, a random television show appearing in front of Nick and I's faces. With every minute of silence, I felt Nick's patience and boredom growing. Nick wasn't a patient person, I found that out when I met him; it was the 1st grade and Nick just couldn't wait his turn to get his lunch.

...

Somewhere in the middle of my thoughts, I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against mine. Maybe the fact that I was caught in the moment had something to do with me kissing back, but I did. I deepened the kiss as Nick pulled me closer; before long, I felt myself being pushed down so that my back was laid down on the couch. Still, not completely realizing the state I was in, I wrapped my arms around Nick's neck as I felt him stick his tongue in my mouth. It was a warm feeling being so close to him but that warm feeling vanished when I felt his hands trailing from my stomach to the string of my sweats, instantly, he was crossing the line I wasn't willing in going over again.

"Nick, enough," I pulled away, sitting up as I moved him away from me, breathing heavily. The curly head I called my boyfriend, groaned at my unpleasant gesture. He ran his hands through his head of curls and leaned his head on the back of couch.

"Gosh Miley, why must you do this?" he demanded, staring me deeply in the eyes, his eyes piercing mine with anger, annoyance, and barely a hint of love or hurt. I almost felt bad until he continued. "I'm tired of this!" his voice rose, just below a full on yell.

He was still staring at me as I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling myself shrink into the couch. "You can't get mad at me!" I exclaimed back, trying to gain my voice.

"Why not?"

"Because." With that one word, tears began filling up n my eyes. "You can't expect me to sleep with you again Nick! Do you know how old I am? I am two young to have two kids already. How old am I Nick? Huh? Just tell me, please!" By now, the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, and I was standing up, practically yelling in Nick's face.

"So you're 17, so what? So am I and you don't see me complaining." Obviously, my yelling and our arguing didn't effect him one bit as he spat back at me. But I wasn't done either.

"So what? How the heck can you say that? Aubrie's four years old, how old does that make me the day I gave birth to her? 13 years old Nick, 13, I was barely a fucking teenager and you expect me to say 'so what'? I can't believe the nerve of you." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself, to contain my fueling anger. Rarely, would you ever see me yell like I just had, but around Nick, what could you expect? He brought out the best and worst of me.

"The nerve of me! I was the same age as you, I didn't force you to have sex with me...but if you really have such a problem, then leave Miley, just leave! I don't need you here," he hollered at me, staring me straight in the eyes, not blinking once.

"The only reason I went along with it was because I loved you! And I still do...but ya know, whatever."

I began my walk out of the room, holding back the tears brimming in my eyes while I heard Nick's voice fill my ears, calling out to me,

"And take the damn kids!"

I shook my head, and continued walking. I shook my head at his inconsideration for my feeling, and his children's feeling. Even if this was nothing new for the two of us, it never hurt any less and I was tired of it. Was the constant fighting really worth it? I began to ask myself this constantly. I found it hard to believe that when we first found out I was pregnant five years ago, he was, I guess you could say happy, as happy as any 12 year old could get. At the time, we both were quite the rebellious kids, which was the main reason we were where we are now. I had dropped out of school and began homeschooling when I was in the 6th grade, a little while before I found out I was pregnant, and by that time, I was already beginning to lose my friends. And Nick's sudden interest in music wasn't helping the way I felt at the time.

I was abruptly knocked out of my thought when I felt a small hand pressing again my sweatpants covered leg. My glassy eyes glanced down and I saw my daughter tugging on my pant leg. She had this glare in her eyes, like she was mad at me and it was then I came to notice that I was only at the top of the stairs and Aubrie had most likely heard just about everything.

"Aubrie..."

I ran my hand delicately through her thick head if curly brown locks, instantly reminding me of her dad. The look in her eyes also showed me how sad the 3 year old really was, so I knelt down to her level, bringing her into me, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. I let my hands run loosely down the length of her hair as I let her cry in my arms. I tried my best not to cry along with her, she was in enough pain seeing both of her parents arguing she didn't need to see me too, hurt.

"Mommy, can I stay here with daddy?" her soft voice, barely above a whisper, asked me. I wanted so badly to say no and not risk the chance of Nick saying no, but I knew she really wanted to spend more time with her father and I honestly couldn't take that privilege away from her.

"I don't Le Le," I said, calling her by one of the many nicknames I had for her, this one was short for her middle name, Leah. "Just let mommy ask daddy and I'll let you know, now please go sit with Andrew, and try your best not to wake him," I ordered and gave her a kiss on the forehead before returning back downstairs. I made sure that my appearance was okay, before walking into the room, standing in front of Nick.

"Um, Nick, your daughter wants to stay here with you for the night, can she?"

I heard a huff escape his lips, "No," he said simply, staring me in the eyes.

I shook my head. "This is the one time I'm not in the mood to deal with, I won't argue, but I will tell you this, you haven't spent more than an hour with either of your children for over two months Nicholas! Are you really selfish enough not to take a day out of your life to spend with your family?" Nick's silence told me he wasn't gonna answer but to my surprise right as I was about to turn away, he gripped my arm, sighing.

"Bring her to me."

And I did. As soon as I got all of Andrew's belonging, we were almost on our way out the door but there was no way I couldn't say bye to my baby. I went over to Aubrie who was sitting on an annoyed Nick's lap and gave her a big kiss on the head. "Bye Aubrie," I said. She smilde at me and gave me a kiss.

"Bye mommy, bye Andy," she gushed to her little brother, who was still sleeping in my arms, moving her tiny little hand along his back. I grinned and looked up at Nick.

"Bye Nicholas, and you're sure that you have some of her stuff in your room right?" I asked, wanting to be sure before I left and all he did was nod. I waved a final goodbye and walked out the door with Andrew on my shoulder and his carrier seat in my empty hand. I almost ran in to Joe who was running up the driveway, the sky was already dimming making me think it was going to rain soon. He smiled and waved to me as I stood by the car door.

"Hey Miley, how'd your day with Nick go?" _Of course that's the first thing you ask, _I chuckled quietly to myself as Joe helped me get Andrew in his seat in the car. "And where's the little munchkin who decided that greeting me was something she wasn't gonna do?"

I giggled. "Aubrie...she's staying with Nick tonight." I closed the car door. "And my day with Nick, well almost like any other day, we got along then out of nowhere it just goes downhill, resulting in a fight, what's new?" Joe pulled me in a hug as I closed my eyes, fighting back tears once again.

"Miley, you and Nick both mean a hell of a lot to me and I can't take seeing this happen between you guys, there's only so much one person can take and I hope you know, no one's forcing you to stay in the relationship with Nick." I nodded and avoided his gaze, thinking deeply about his words.

On my drive home, it was fairly quiet. I could just barely hear the low mumbling of Andrew's breathing but that was about it. For tonight, I was done with thinking about Nick and I's argument, I was stressed enough taking care of 2 kids. It was only about 6 when I arrived home, but it was fairly late and with the amount of sleep Andrew had today, I doubted I'd be getting any sleep tonight.

I walked into the house carrying Andrew in his car seat and my bag as I see my mom sitting on the couch with some visitors that I hadn't seen since, I don't know...yesterday. I gently set my son down on the table next to the door and ran over to the open living room space.

"Zac, Nessy!" I yelled but tried my best not to wake the sleeping baby. I wrapped my arms around my cousin and his girlfriend of too many years to count, holding them extremely tight. I was acting like I hadn't seen them in years, but they've helped me through so much that it's hard not to appreciate their love.

I dropped down on Vanessa's lap as she giggled in surprise but held onto me anyway. My back was facing her as I looked at my mom.

"What?" I asked, grinning.

My mom shook her said. "Nothing." But she was smiling. I had a feeling she was just happy that even after being hurt, she can still see me smile. I knew she knew that something had went down with Nick and that I was upset but she knew I was going to need a little of time till I was ready to talk more in depth about it.

"Gosh Miles, how much do you fuc-" she stopped mid sentence, glancing over at the front door, seeing my son. "-freaking weigh now?" she smiled sheepishly and groaned dramatically as we burst out laughing. Yep, that was Vanessa, even though she had only been my tutor/teacher for the past 2 years, she was only 26 and still acted like a teen, who happened to have a very bad mouth. Vanessa had known me since I was born, her and Zac had been friends since they were in diapers and got together in middle school; I was seriously wondering when they'd get married. Around them, I really felt like I could be myself.

"Miles, I'll take Andrew to bed, if you want me to," my mom offered, standing up from her seat and I nodded.

"Thanks momma, but before you do, can you feed him some milk I have in the fridge, he hasn't eaten since lunch." My mom gave me a thumbs up and resumed her job.

"Miley, I know my lap is comfy and all but please, get your big bony ass off of me," Vanessa ordered, pushing me off of her lap. I giggled and did so. Then finally since I got home, I heard my cousin, Zachary speak up.

"We came here for a reason and just so you know, Vanessa will be telling you," Zac said, looking at me. I was sitting on Vanessa's right and Zac was obviously on her left. I started to get nervous as the mood changed to a more serious vibe.

"Miley," Vanessa started. "Zac and I...ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she squealed as I let out a yelp of excitement myself. Me and my almost sister danced around the living room and admired her ring,, having our own little dance party until Vanessa's clumsy self tripped on the carpet surrounding the coffee able, making her fall of her butt.

"Babe, I really question how you've graduated college," I heard Zac say from the couch. I laughed loudly. "And Miles, I really question how you've managed two kids on your own." I was just about to laugh again until I heard the words _on your own_, leave his mouth. Zac's always had something against Nick, even when Nick was around a lot in the beginning, Zac never liked him.

I let Vanessa scold him, her serious self shining through for a moment in her life. She got off the floor, dusting herself off before hugging me."It's fine Ness, Zac I had a rough day, please don't bring him up," I begged.

"I'm sorry Miles, now come here," Zac said, standing up with his arms wide open. A grin spread across my face as I ran into his arms. "What happened?" he asked. I shook my head for what seemed liked the billionth time that night.

"I'll tell you guys some other time...now when's the wedding?"

"Well," started Vanessa as we all sat back down on the couch, this time Vanessa cuddling up to Zac, and I on their right. Finally the conversation wasn't on me. "We were thinking about having it at the end of May, and we want you to be one of the brides maid, of course."

"Aww," I hugged her close. "Thank you, but why so late, I mean home-schooling's gonna be over not long after that." I was confused as I saw Vanessa bite her lip and Zac look away, suddenly I was kinda nervous. "Miles, well, um, I kinda got offered a job at a high school, so I won't be able to teach you anymore."

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach, but I held it in. I was so bothered by the fact that I wasn't going to be home-schooled anymore, I'd have to go to a regular school, which I hadn't be to since 6th grade. They saw the look on my face and instantly frowned.

"Miles, I promise you, if you think the school's rat hell and want me to teach you again, I will, but it wouldn't be until after the school year's over," she informed me, staring me in the eyes sadly, she looked really sad and guilty; I couldn't have her feel that way.

"No, Ness, it's fine, just..." I sighed. "What school is it?"

Then she smiled. "Sea View High, same school I'll be teaching at, I'm going to be teaching math and English," she grinned. I'd never heard of that school, but it was done and I was going to have to deal with it. I just hoped nobody would find out about my kids and the fact that my boyfriend is Nick, _I really hope not_, I thought. Now that I thought about it, I was really tired, today was both a stressing and relaxing day.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed guys," I told them and got up, giving them both tight hugs before climbing up the staircase, entering my room. I go in to find my mom on the wood rocking chair in the room, rocking her grandson to sleep. A huge grin spread across my face at the simple scene, capturing my attention until my mom said something.

"Hey Miles, he's just about asleep, you can head to bed now, I can tell you're tired," my mom said in a motherly tone. She knew me so well, so I smiled and quickly thanked her, giving Andrew a soft kiss on the forehead before going to my room. I changed out of my sweats into a pair of white short shorts and a matching v-neck. I made sure I got comfortable in my bed, soft plush blankets surrounding my stressed body before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Once again, happy Niley day but it's also my last day of school :'( I'm sad, it's soo depressing but I'll see my friends next year :)**

**Please review. but thank you all so so soooo much for 8 reviews :) I'm really glad you guys like this story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't wanna upload now, but here it is! :)**

* * *

The mere sound of: _Whhaa whaaa, _echoing through the household was able to wake me up at 5:00am. There was no room for doubt in my mind that it was my baby as I rose up from the comforting feel of my bed, heading towards the door. I ran my hand through my tangled curls, yawning loudly as I used one of them to open my bedroom door. When I walked out, I noticed a bright yellow piece of sticky note, sticking to my door. Obviously, it was for me considering the spot of it's placement. I took it off my white door and read it.

_**Miley, you know I work on Sundays,**_

_**but I left the note to remind you. Zac and**_

_**Vanessa left yesterday after you went to bed and I**_

_**should be home by 5 tonight. Love ya,**_

_**- Mom**_

Yeah, my mom did work even though she didn't have to, I mean my dad was a country star but she wasn't one to take things for granted and neither was I, so she worked, but only on Sundays, which was always good. I needed the extra help.

I sighed, letting my eyes scan the note once more before crumpling it up. I set it down on a small table in front of the wall in front me before I heard Andrew crying again. I continued my walk a little ways down the hall, the floor squeaking underneath my bare feet, until I reached Andrew's and Aubrie's room. The door was wide open as I stepped in, immediately heading towards my baby. I rested my hand on the crib's safety bars and stared down, hearing his crying calm down but not completely stop. His big blue eyes staring up at me and I just wanted to pinch his chubby cheeks as I slowly picked him up, cradling him in my arms as I turned around heading towards the large bathroom in the hall. I set Andrew down on his all black diaper changing table, matching the rest of the bathroom, checking to see if I need to change his diaper...I did.

As soon as I finished, I knew that there was no way that he would be returning to sleep. These were one of those day where being a teen mother is hard, I was thankful for the help I received from my mom, and occasionally Joe and Kevin...and Nick, but today was different. My dad was still away on tour (obviously), my mom was at work, and Nick was at his house with our daughter, so that left me alone. At least Andrew wasn't a pain yet, and anyways, it being 5 o'clock in the morning, there was no way I'd even attempt heading over to the Jonas' household. But it's not like I'd want to after yesterday, but later today I was going to need to pick up Aubrie so I had no choice.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Andrew in my arms, I knew he was hungry, so I carried the gurgling baby into the kitchen after walking all the way from the top of the stairs. I had to flick on the light so I could see before placing Andrew in his high chair for the time being. It was a good thing I had some milk ready in the fridge because I was not in the mood to even try to breastfeed him. He was looking quite impatient so I quickly heated up the milk in the bottle before rushing back over to him when the bottle was warm enough. I proceeded to pick his whining self up and smiled at an attempt to get him to stop wailing, it didn't work but I tried. I left the kitchen, trailing over to large living room area where I was going to be feeding him.

I gently let my body sink into the white leather sectional couch that sat in the middle of the living room, curving around the small glass coffee table. I sat on the part where it extended so my feet could lounge. I kept Andrew in my arms and rose the bottle of milk up to his mouth as he hungrily accepted it. I let out a small giggle watching his small hands wrap around the circumference of the bottle.

For a few more minutes this continued and I came to realize how much I missed spending time with him. Just feeding him is a great bonding experience and I appreciate the alone time. Being only 17 years old didn't matter to me because my children meant the world to me and for some reason, _I hope they did to Nick too._ Soon, the bottle was empty as I took it from Andrew's mouth and set it on the coffee table. Now I had nothing to do, it was only around 6...who would be up at this time? Andrew wasn't going to sleep any time soon again and if he wasn't I sure as hell wasn't. I thought for a moment then I got it, he could play with his toys, good idea Miley.

So I let Andrew sit on the clean white carpet and play with his set of blocks and laughed in utter amusement as he attempted to bite one of them but I stopped him before he practically swallowed the plastic block. But I let him continue with this for a couple of hours, allowing myself to catch up on some TV. I avoided any news channels at all costs, not wanting to hear anymore about me and my children or the Jonas Brothers but as I was switching from channel to channel I saw my dad performing one of his shows. It was just a quick recap of his day yesterday but I could tell he loved his music, but I missed spending time with my father, I realized with watery eyes.

I quickly changed the channel but then I looked at the wall clock, noticing that nearly 4 hours had went by and it was already 9:45. Still early but good enough, I was ready to see my daughter. I needed something for Andrew to do while I got myself ready...I guess I could leave him on the changing table while I showered. I did that and it worked out pretty good, I manged to dress my self in a strapless black top with a suede trim and a pair of white skinny jeans. I put Andrew in some navy blue overalls with a small white t-shirt underneath.

I grinned at both of our appearances in the bathroom mirror as I ruffled both of ours hair.I think today would be a good family outing, maybe go to the zoo, yeah that'd be a good idea. If so then I'd need Andrew's stroller. I sighed, resting Andrew on my hip as I placed a small kiss on his forehead. Then I remember that while I was taking care of him, I forgot to feed myself. I then groaned and I heard Andrew retort it back at me and I laughed.

"I love you so so so much Andy," I grinned, giving him an Eskimo kiss. We left the bathroom and once again went into the kitchen. I put him down in his highchair and quickly ate a bowl of cereal. I was actually in quite a rush. I got Andrew's stroller out of the hall closet and sat it next to the door. Then I grabbed his diaper bag, my purse and a couple other necessities, including his car seat before grabbing him out the kitchen. I slipped on a pair of my aviator shades, put Andrew in his seat and left the house, managing to carry everything.

Of course, it came as no shock seeing all the paparazzi surrounding the entry way. I didn't know why I hadn't hired a guard by now because this was too much, they were even making my baby cry and I couldn't take that.

"Miley! Miley!"

"Miley!"

"Andrew!"

Was all I heard through the crowd of photographers as I pushed through them, getting to my car. I opened the back door, putting the car seat with my baby in it then closed the door, heading to my trunk, opening it then putting the stroller inside. I turned around and was almost blinded by the bright flash that came from one of the camera men standing directly in front of me, so close that the shades weren't even helping me. The proximity was making me a bit uncomfortable.

I shied away. "Um, excuse me," I said in the most polite way as I inched my way to the drivers seat in my car. I opened the door and got in, quickly shutting the door. I started the car up and soon, me and child were on our way to Nick's. A few minutes later,we diving up their driveway and like always, wasn't hounded by the paps, why couldn't my house be more like this? I hopped out the car and got my stuff, holding it on my shoulder, then got Andrew out the car, leaving his car seat inside. I left the stroller in the car too, I was really dead set on going to the zoo.  
I anxiously rang the doorbell, ignoring the nervousness I felt as I still held Andrew on my hip.

This time the door flew open and before me stood none other Mrs. Jonas, Denise herself. Arriving at their house unexpected is never a good thing.

Denise plastered a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but question the realness of it...or lack thereof. "Oh Miley, hi, and you too Andrew," Nick mother's gushed to me and my child, but her voice was just too cute to be real.

I gave my best smile, though fake. "Hi, um is Nick here?"

She nodded. "Uh, yeah..." and reluctantly let me in. . Denise immediately left the room, not bothering to tell Nick I was here. I was left at the bottom of the large staircase. There was no doubt that she didn't like me. I just carried on up the stairs and entered Nick's room. He was looking through his walk in closet in a pair of navy blue plaid pajama pants and a muscle shirt, not noticing me at all, his back was turned anyway. I then notice our daughter on the bed cuddling a doll that Nick gave her the day she was born.

"Momma!" Aubrie squealed when she saw me, jumping up from large king sized beg, running over to me. I set my bag and Andrew's diaper down on the floor as Aubrie engulfed me in a hug, her tiny arms barely being able to get around my waist while her head dug in my stomach. I heard Andrew squeal also seeing his sister, I laughed and brought the both of them, setting them on Nick's bed as Nick turned around, looking at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just getting _my_ daughter, got a problem? I don't care," I ended the conversation before hearing him sigh and return doing his business. "Don't want to talk to you no way," I mumbled to myself so no one but myself could hear. I let Aubrie hold Andrew in her lap as I sat next to them. "Did you have fun with your daddy Aubrie?"

Her tight curls shook widely as she nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah! We sang songs and played toys, it was _sooo_ much fun mommy," she vented happily, nodding her head. I made sure she kept her arms around her brother before responding.

"Aww, well I'm glad you had a good time with your daddy," I told her. I guess Nick did have a good side when it came to his children, I just wish it'd be more often.

I watched as Aubrie's face fell, and her voice was sad when she said: "But then grandma and grandpa came home and daddy didn't wanna play anymore," she frowned. I hugged her before she started to cry, trying my best not to squish my son. By this time, Nick was in the bathroom showering so he hadn't heard anything. See, that's what I didn't get, why was it always when Nick's parents were involved that Nick was an asshole?

Andrew started wailing so I took his out of Aubrie's arms. "I'm sorry baby, will going to the zoo make you feel better?" I asked her, holding Andrew on my shoulder to calm him down. Aubrie gave a small nod and wiped off the tears on the edge of her eyes. I sighed and stood up. I grabbed my bag from the floor and handed it to Aubrie. "Can you hold this for me?" I asked her. She nodded, being completely mute as I sighed again. I shifted Andrew in my arms to get comfortable, he was sucking his thumb while his head rested on my chest, I leaned down and took Andrew's bad off the floor, grabbing his pacifier out of it before putting it in his mouth.

We started walking again, on our way out of the room but bumped into Nick on the way. He was fully dressed in a multi logo black and blue t-shirt and some cargo pants. He dressed nice, and needless to say, he looked amazing. We stood in the middle of the door, Aubrie was standing behind me though.

"Where you goin' Miles?" he asked, running his hands though his wet hair. _Oh please don't start the innocent act, acting like you ain't did nothing. _I rolled my eyes as Aubrie ran over to her father, engulfing his leg.

"Don't act like yesterday didn't happen, I'm still mad at you Nick." I stared him deeply in the eyes and he sighed, breaking out gaze.

"Mi, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't meant get so mad. I'm just stressed over the ending of the tour and press and interviews." I watched him lean down and pick up our bugging child. I shook my head.

"I'm stressed too, I'm the one taking care of the kids 24/7." My voice lowered, "And you have no excuse to even try and sleep with me Nick, stress has nothing to do with it. So don't even try and act like there's no problem, cause there is." I wasn't going to forgive him, I have to much in the past, and even recently.

He looked down. "Can't we ignore the fact for today? I wanna hang out with you guys," he said softly, shocking me. Maybe just for today we could try and get along, but for only the then I thought, I said we were going to the zoo, how the hell would Nick be able to go to the zoo with us?

"I was planning on taking Andrew and Aubrie to the zoo today. How would you be able to come? You know the paparazzi don't know we're together let alone that you have kids," I told him, becoming angry at the fact.

"I'll just cover up, easy." Mmhm, easy as pie, trust me, I've tried. But I let him anyway I let him cover him self up in a disguise. And soon we were leaving his house. Before we walked out the door though, he had a small chat with his parents and he did not look happy about what they said, and they didn't look happy seeing us together. But it was nothing new, I shrugged it off though. Nick helped me put the children in the back seat and eventually we were leaving, on our way to the zoo. Nick didn't wanna take his car, for obviously reasons, and he didn't wanna drive mine, but I honestly didn't care, spending time with his family was good enough.

It took about 30 minutes to get to where we were going, but we managed anyway. Aubrie was practically jumping out of her seat as I got out opening her door, being as she was on my side and Nick did the same, except he got his son out. I put Aubrie on the ground next to the car we were parked near the packed entrance of the zoo before getting Andrew's stroller out the trunk. I let Nick put Andrew inside the stroller that I was going to be pushing before taking a hold of his daughter's hand upon her request.

Even though Nick was pretty well disguised in a hat and a bunch of other irrelevant stuff, there was still paparazzi but of course it was because of me, being the person I was. Nick and I was both annoyed but after entering the petting zoo, the amount of pictures taken died down considering that they weren't aloud through the doors (inside zoo) but that didn't stop them from taking pictures through the big glass windows...

"Sooo, what animal we gonna see first?" questioned Nick, glancing around the whole place at the various animals available. This day was meant for my children to have fun, so it didn't matter to me.

"Monkey!" Aubrie screamed out, pointing towards the room with a few monkeys. She ran over to the glass and stared at them. I laughed, pushing the strollers towards a bench a few feet away from where my amazed daughter stood. Nick went over to her and pointed out a couple of the different kinds of animals, even picking her up to get a better look which I found completely sweet of him. I stopped watching their father-daughter interaction to pull the stroller towards me and take my babbling son out of it; he had spit his pacifier out. I held him under his armpits and pulled him towards my face.

"Hows my baby? Huh Andy?" I gave him kisses all over his face emitting a loud laugh from his small lips.

I smiled and stood up, walking over to the other half of my family. Nick was on Aubrie's left and I was next to Nick. I let Andrew stare at the animals through the gate as I leaned a little towards Nick. I wasn't going to forgive him just yet but I wanted to tell him some things and sort somethings out and talking would obviously be the best way.

"Can I talk to you Nick," I whispered quietly near his ear. He turned his gaze away from the animals and looked at me, nodding slightly. He motioned for me to bring the kids over to the bench. I did, bringing Andrew over and putting him back inside the stroller while Nick took Aubrie's hand and started walking, me taking that as a cue to follow.

"Daddy, I wanna look at the monkeys!" Aubrie yelled, pulling on her father's hand. Her loud argument was bringing a lot of attention but thankfully Nick handled the situation by stopping and kneeling down to her level.

"Aubrie Leah, stop. You can see some other ones okay?"he stared her in the eyes as she fussed a little but saw the look in Nick's eyes and stopped, nodding. I smiled a small smile. Nick was actually being a dad and it warmed my heart. He then stood up and I caught up with them, pushing the stroller.

"So about the talk, what?" Nick asked.

Sighing, I replied, "First of all, about the fight yesterday, I'm thinking about forgiving you, it's just that it's happened so many times in the past that it's hard to wanna forgive you fully, haven't you learned that it hurts me when you fight with me the way you do? That you have two kids Nick, you have to be more responsible and considerate of our feelings because I can only take so much. And I probably have told you this before but Aubrie comes into my room at night asking for you...a lot, and she refuses to sleep unless she sees you. She cries herself to sleep Nick," I started tearing up, just thinking about it. "No mother should have to see their child go through that Nick, shes only 4! I went through that with my dad and I still am and it hurts and I just don't need that for Aubrie, I don't, she doesn't deserve it." I finally broke out in silent tears, trying my best to wipe them away. We suddenly stopped moving as I felt a strong pair of arms engulf me in a hug. I felt him rubbing my back to comfort me and my tears were slowly coming to a halt. I rested my head on his chest, listening to what he had to say.

"Miles, I'm sorry if you feel that way and I'm sorry th-" Nick was cut off Andrew's wailing. I sighed pulling away, I gave Nick an apologetic look and grabbed Andrew out of his stroller, realizing that this was not the best place to have a serious conversation.

"We can't have this talk here, we can't, um how about we just let the kids check out a few more animals and then head back to your house and have our talk there?"

Nick gave a short nod in agreement then we continued our way around the zoo. So we spent about another hour at the zoo, having quite a few good bonding moments and by the time we were ready to leave, Andrew was on his way to sleep and Aubrie was hungry.

"I hate this hat," Nick complained as we headed towards the entrance of the zoo. I giggle a little, pushing Andrew in his stroller. I could still see the paparazzi outside, clicking away at their cameras. I rolled my eyes, really annoyed. I knew they were going to say so much crap and the fact I was with Nick, who hopefully they ain't recognize, wasn't gonna help. Nick pushed opened the door, stilling holding his daughter's hand and hid his face as he made a path for me to get through.

He was getting really pissed, even I knew that. The paparazzi were saying mean stuff, the usual yelling my name, just a lot and it was upsetting all of us but I was used to it enough to ignore it, I couldn't say the same about Nick though. Soon, we were in my car and on our way back to Nick's place. If me and Nick were gonna have our talk then someone would have to watch the children, I thought it'd be best if Joe did.

"Nick can you call Joe and ask him if he could watch Aubrie and Andrew while we talk?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on the road.

Nick groaned but did so anyway, retrieving his phone from his jacket pocket. I rolled up my windows which were tinted so Nick took it as a great opportunity to take off his hat. I was glad he did too, he looked a hell of a lot better without it. I grinned.

When Nick got off the phone with his brother, he told me that Joe was willing to watch them while we talked and also he wanted to know if me and my kids wanted to stay for lunch. In all honesty, I didn't wanna be nowhere near Paul and Denise but Joe and actually Nick wanted me to stay and I couldn't turn down the offer so I said, 'why not?'.

We got to he house at about 12 and I immediately got out, heading towards Andrew's side. I looked over at the house door and saw Joe coming near the car.

"Hey Joe," I smiled, waving as I Andrew and his car seat out.

"Hey Miles, here I got him," Joe gently grabbed the carrier out of my arms and waited for Nick to bring Aubrie over. "I'll let you two talk, Miles do you want me to put Andrew to sleep or?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just put him on Nick's bed with a lot of pillows around him and if Aubrie's hungry which she said she was then just feed her something." Joe excepted the information and nodded, leaving me and Nick by ourselves to talk.

Nick stuffed his hands in his pants pocket, looking around awkwardly. "Soo, talk?" he said. I sighed and nodded. We walked over to the door and sat on the steps, beginning our talk.

* * *

**Please review, I beg of you all :) I hope you all liked this chapter. I realize that this is my one story that I can not even attempt to write in a notebook, its kind of annoying. I had a dream about Miley having one of her kids and it kind of inspired me to want to write a flashback, but I don't know if I will. And I got a new story idea :)**

**So again REVIEW please.**

**~~Jasmine~~ aka Mz Fizzle  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this chapter it stupid but hopefully it's not that bad. It shorter than normal too =/  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I crossed my arms, feeling the late November air brush against my arms as we sat on the steps in pure silence, staring out at the horizon. I didn't think our conversation would be long but i knew I had to get it over with anyway. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind and a few that I needed to discuss with Nick. So I opened my mouth, still staring ahead me, my voice low.

"I told what I did earlier Nick, but I still got things to say," I said, turning my head to see Nick nod. His lips were in a tight line while he listened to me. "It's hard doing this Nick-" then he-not surprisingly though-cut me off.

"-It's hard for me to Miley, but you don't see me complaining all the time," he growled, staring hardly at me like every other time we had this same conversation. We had before and every time he said the same thing, unable to listen to hear me out and .listen to what I had to say. I sighed deeply and not for one second did I flinch or look away.

"Maybe so, but did it occur to you that I have a life? Because taking care of _our _kids 24/7 was not the life that I wanted at 17, but I have it and it seems to me that you don't. I have to start school on Monday Nick, public school! I won't be able to watch Aubrie and Andrew then and I don't wanna make my mom do it all the time like she has before. I want you," I pointed at him, "to watch them, to spend more time with them. That's honestly all I ask. It's not about me anymore, it's about them. All I ask is for you to spend more time with your kids, are you able to do that?" I questioned firmly, narrowing my eyes at his face and the pain in it as he had his eyes shut with his head leaned back. . I almost wanted to hug him, but I was the one in pain.

"Of course I can do that Miles, I have," he spoke moments later. He eyes flicked up as his gaze fell upon me. "And what do you mean public school? Since when are you going to school?" worriedly, he asked; as if I hadn't said already.

"Nessa told me yesterday that she got a job at this school so she can't teach me anymore, I have to go to regular school now," I informed my now angry boyfriend. Running his hands through his hair, groaning at the unsettling news._ I ain't happy about it either pal_, I wanted so bad to to say but kept it to myself.

"Just great," he mumbled, "just wonderful." Then he voice returned back to normal. "How the hell are we gonna manage this?"

In return of hearing this, I groaned myself. "Manage what?" my voice was incredulous as my hands rose up in question. "This is nothing to manage about me going to school. You act as if I'm having _another_ fucking baby!"

With my words, I heard Nick scoff. "Like you'd really be pregnant again, we hadn't done anything since you were pregnant with Andrew, do you know how long that is?" He looked as if he were gonna pull his hair out in frustration only for me to roll my icy eyes. Asshole. As if that was the only thing her relationship was based on, maybe to him it was, but I wanted so much more and nowadays I felt like I was receiving the absolute opposite; nothing.

"Whatever." It was like the whole point of this talk was lost in the midst of our dispute. Now, I couldn't come up with anything to say to him.

"Now you got nothing to say? I thought we needed to 'talk'," he put air quotes with 'talk'. I shook my head, leaning my head into my arms that rested on my knees. I really had nothing more to discuss, I was already pissed off; there was nothing more I felt I needed to say to him. Maybe eventually he'd realize the way he was acting was affecting our relationship. In the meantime, I was ready to eat.

So I got up and without uttering a single word to my curly-headed boyfriend, stepped inside the Jonas home. Now that I was in the house and did nothing better to do, I was on a search for my kids. I first climbed up the staircase and immediately went into to Nick's room, finding Andrew's sleeping peacefully of his stomach no the bed. I smiled a little and walked over to him leaning down just enough to place a small kiss on the side of his head, whispering the words: "I love you." I soon left the dark room after that, closing the door behind me. I hadn't been in the living room, so I checked that and thankfully I saw Joe and my daughter on the couch munching on some cookies.

"Joe! It's not lunch yet, why are you guys eating cookies?" I placed my had on my hips in motherly fashion.

I watched as Joe spit his cookie into his hand. "Uh...no reason," he quickly took Aubrie's half eaten cookie from her hand before dashing into the kitchen, stuffing both into his mouth right before disappearing behind the door. I let out a giggle as a went over to the child on the couch, plopping down lazily next to her tiny form.

"Hey girl," I grinned, pulling her onto my lap as I listened to her softly giggle. She looked so much like her father that it amazed me. I loved her so much. "You hungry?" I asked her a moment later, moving my head forward, peering down so I could get a glimpse of her face. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes! That cookie was not good enough," she grumbled to me, frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. Kay, now she really needed to stop looking so much like Nick. I picked up the tiny 3 year old and carried her into the kitchen after hearing Joe loudly announce that lunch was ready. After setting Aubrie down in a booster seat on a chair around the table in the dining room, I witnessed Nick stalk in, looking just like his daughter had a moment ago.

After everything was situated at the table, I ended up sitting next to Aubrie, next to Aubrie was her grandpa Paul at the end of the table, then it was Joe, next to him so across frm me was Nick and lastly at the other end of the table, which was near me, was Denise. I couldn't say I was exactly happy with my spot, with Denise's harsh glare aimed at me and having to look up at Nick just wasn't working for me, I just wanted to get through this lunch. We quickly said graze as I hoped we would eat in silence but that definitely didn't happen as Denise chose to open her mouth.

"So Miley," she started sweetly, smiling faker than ever. "How how you and the kids been? What's going on in your life?"

"I-um"-I coughed-"It's going okay I guess. I'm starting regular school tomorrow, so that about it. Me and the kids are doing good, I guess." I said 'I guess' a lot but the way Denise held her hard gaze on me, made me nervous and everyone else at the table was listening too.

She nodded, clamping her hands together. "You sure you're going good I mean th-"

"Mom..." I looked up from my plate and looked at Nick as he gave his mom a look, shaking his head slightly. I knew he was aware that everything his was was doing and about to do was hurting me. I just didn't understand why they didn't like.

"Well then," she sighed and looked away. "This conversation is going nowhere. So kids-" I zoned them out soon after hearing Denise start up again. I glanced down at my half eaten food then looked at Aubrie when she tugged on the edge of my shirt.

"Momma, I'm bored," her tiny but glowing hazel eyes gazed up at as she whined. I sighed cause I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave the table and I knew that this lunch was ending so I told her.

"You can play in a little bit kay Aubrie?" She shook her head and crossed her arms in an angry manner as she turned away from me, staring ahead of her.

"No!" But I let her be. She sometimes had a bad temper and I didn't need that right now. I blew out a breath of air and continued eating the sandwich that Denise had prepared. Before long my plate was being taken away by a very nice Joe as they were brought back into the kitchen to be washed. I took Aubrie out of her booster seat then we walked into the living room. I then sat her down on the couch.

"Imma be right back, let me check on your brother." I didn't wait for her to say anything as I was already half way up the staircase. I entered Nick's room and Andrew was still sleeping quietly, so I smiled and left the room. I took the tine to use the bathroom before heading down stairs and just as I was about to head back down, I bumped into Nick.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, gazing up into his eyes.

**Nick's POV:**

I didn't exactly wanna be done with our talk, I wasn't finished talking. It may have seemed like I was a bad person, but I honestly wasn't. I had a lot going on, I'm not the best at expressing my feelings in a positive way so I might've come off as a mean and selfish person, which at times I definitely was but I had my reasons. When I saw Miley walk up the stairs, I decided to follow her and ended up bumping into her when she walked out.

"Oh sorry," she apologized as we looked into each others eyes.

"It's fine, uh, can we talk Miles...again?" I asked softly, my eyes begging for her to say yes but she if didn't I would understand. However, I got a silent nod from her as I led her into the guest bedroom, formally known as Kevin's old room. He moved out about a year ago to live with his wife Danielle. I sat at the end of the bed with my feet hanging off while Miley at against the head board with her hands in a ball on her lap.

"Kay, so I'm sorry for earlier. Not much happened but I'm sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for," I apologized truthfully. I meant it but I didn't know if Miley was sure I did. I could tell she wanted to say something but I rose my head, signaling for her not to say anything. I wanted to get my words in for once, I never really did and when I did it wasn't exactly the nicest thing, but sometimes I couldn't control myself.

So, I continued, "The reason I was kinda upset earlier when you told me that you were gonna start going to public school is because, well for one, we won't spend as much time together." We rarely did that anyway. "And the fact that we have kids and your in the spotlight as much as me, its just gonna get worse. We can't even go out together without me dressing up cause the paparazzi will know we're going out."

Miley frowned. "Who's fault is it that the paparazzi don't know we're going out? Or that we have kids." I looked down, knowing it was kinda my fault, but then again like I said, I had my reasons.

"I have reasons Miley, there is a reason for the hiding of our relationship and kids," I informed her, glancing into her eyes. I wanted her to understand but sometimes Miley was a stubborn person. It's not like I didn't want the press or world to know but they couldn't, at least not at this point. I wanted to end this conversation on a good note, I didn't want her to be mad at me and I didn't wanna mad at her.

I heard her sigh. "But what are those reasons Nick? You may have reasons but leaving me knowing nothing isn't gonna help anything. You should know that by now," she said, staring me back in the eyes, like she was mad...great, just what I didn't want. I pulled myself back and scooted so that I was sitting next to Miley against the backboard of the bed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me; she didn't resist, thankfully.

"Miles, I'm sorry but it's gonna have to be this way for a while." I looked down at her as she stared up at me with a doubtful, uncertain look. She was gonna protest and I knew that-but I stopped her with the only way I knew I could; I kissed her. Point blank. She kissed back after the shock wore off. After a little while, I decided it was time to pull away.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"I have school tomorrow so I'm sure I can't," she said with a slight frown on her face. I thought about something for a second before responding.

"Please," I begged, giving her puppy eyes. I'd use this face a lot whenever I wanted to get my way and sometimes I wasn't proud of it but what could I do? It was me, I really couldn't help it. Miley blew out her lips, sighing for a moment and continued to stare directly into my eyes.

"Fine Nick, but expect to be up in the morning because you are watching the kids until I get out of school." I almost groaned but stopped myself when I saw the look on her face. I big-fake-smile spread across my face.

"Anything for you babe," I nodded and puckered my lips indicating Miley to kiss me. And she did, but it was only a peck. I frowned. Then she got up from the bed and left the room. I knew where she was going so I stayed on the bed, waiting for her to return and when she did, she had our daughter with her. I glanced at the watch on my wrist, checking the was only around 2 in the afternoon, way too early to go to sleep.

"Hey daddy." Aubrie jumped up on the bed, smiling. I pulled her on my lap and turned to look at Miley who was still standing at the door.

"What are we gonna do until it's time to head to bed?" I asked her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm calling Vanessa. However, I think your daughter will occupy you," she laughed and walked out of the room. I slowly looked down and saw Aubire smiling hugely at me. Oh, this was gonna be some next couple of hours.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it enough to review...hehe**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um...  
**

* * *

I groaned loudly when I felt a body move on top of me, awakening me from my peacefully sleep immediately. I reluctantly opened the both of my eyes and looked down at my stomach, seeing my small daughter sitting on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her down, smiling softly at her.

"What are you doing up?" It was too early for her to be up. She had slept with me and Nick seeing as though there was no bed for her but thankfully yesterday Nick gave me some money to buy Andrew a crib so he was sleeping in that next to the bed. I tried my best to be quiet so I wouldn't wake him up but I couldn't say the same for my grinning 3 year old.

"Auntie Nessa told me to wake you up," she said, pouting innocently. I furrowed my eyebrows, averting my attention to the door that slowly creaked open, revealing Vanessa herself. I then looked at the clock, it was only 5:30! I glared at my former home school teacher as I moved my daughter so I could sit up.

"Why so early Ness?" I rubbed my eyes and got up from the bed, quite irritated.

She gave me a innocent look, looking everywhere but at my face. "I'm sorry but you gotta get ready early because if I'm taking you to school then you gotta come with me. I have to be in school earlier than everybody else, so hurry up," she rushed me then left the room before I was able to say anything. I groaned loudly just to hear Andrew start wailing. I groaned even more, _greeaattt._

I walked over to Andrew first and lifted him out of the crib, resting him on my hip which made it easier to get over to Nick to wake him up. I leaned down and started shaking him roughly, sometimes he was an early riser but he was definitely a full time deep sleeper. After no response. I shook him even harder.

He groaned into the pillow. "Leave me alone!"

"Nick get up, I have to go to school and you have to watch your children!" I waited a few moments before sighing as I realized there was no way I would get him up. I turned towards my daughter who sat on the bed and asked her to try her best to wake up her father while I walked out of the room, still holding Andrew. I slowly walked up to Vanessa after reaching the first floor where she sat munching on some cookies in the living room.

"Wow," was all I could say, But then without a single word, I set Andrew on Vanessa's lap, her face immediately contorting in confusion.

"What the fu-" she stopped upon catching my stern look.

"Just sit here with him until I get Nick up, I promise I'll be ready soon." I tiptoed my way back up the stairs, hoping to find Nick up and thankfully I did. He sat up in the bed, glaring at me with his brown eyes, as Aubrie smiled brightly at me from next to him.

"Daddy's up!" she squealed, obviously happy with her work.

I smiled at her. "That's good hunny," I said before averting my gaze to Nick who was still looking pissed at me but I couldn't tolerate his mood, not this early in the morning and under these conditions. "Like I said before, I gotta go to school so you have to watch Aubrie and Andrew until I get back," I stared him straight in the eyes and heard him groan, his hands flying up to his hair.

"Can't they go to daycare?" He seriously did not just ask me that? Is he that fucking stupid?

"I don't want them in daycare, you don't have anything to do anyway."

"How bout your mom?"

I placed my hands on my hips, not believing what I was hearing. "I'm not gonna depend on her all the time."

"How-"

"Nick!" I blew up, startling my daughter. "You can handle 8 hours with them, just do it!"

"Whatever." He grabbed Aubrie and trudged out of the room, bumping into me on purpose. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to get ready for the first day of hell. Not one bit did I expect to make any friends considering the obvious reputation I had to the world. I finished getting ready rather quickly and left my room wearing white skinny jeans and a flowly back top. I went down the stairs with my bag of necessities and walked into the kitchen where Nick, Vanessa and my children were. As soon as I walked in, Vanessa gave me a look wondering if I was ready. I reluctantly nodded, not wanted to leave yet but I knew I had to. Sighing, I went over and gave both Andrew and Aubrie a kiss. Since Nick was empty handed, I gave him a hug. Even though he may've been mad at me and I may have been annoyed by him, I wanted to be in his arms. That way, my nerves would calm down and i worked. I guess Nick sensed how nervous i was and returned the hug.

Soon, Vanessa was way past impatient and ordered for me to hurry up. I pulled myself out of Nick's grasp and left with my impatient friend. We hopped in her Camry Hybrid and left my house. I was still undoubtedly nervous and Vanessa could tell but she laughed making me roll my eyes.

"Why are you shaking so much?" I hadn't realized I was until she asked that.

"I'm nervous! I'm sure everybody at that school is gonna make fun of me because I have 2 kids and I'm only 17!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I most likely won't even make nay friends," I frowned, thinking about how it would be the moment I walked through the doors of the high school. Vanessa did nothing more than sigh and say:

"Don't worry."

But I was gonna worry anyway.

We arrived at the school not more than 5 minutes later. I felt my jaw fall at just the sight of it. I had never attended a high school let alone visit one, especially not one this huge! Just from the outside of it, I knew I'd be lost in no longer than a couple of minutes. We got out of the car and Vanessa came over to my side, putting her arm around my shoulder. There weren't many people at the time and it was then I remembered that it was quite a while before school actually started. I let Vanessa guide me over to the office to get my schedule and all the other things I'd need for my classes.

"Hi, how may I help you?" a lady, who I assumed to be the school secretary asked us as soon as we came up to her desk. I was suddenly too shy to speak for myself so Vanessa stepped up and did the talking for me. Their talking only lasted a couple of minutes or so, so we were on our way down the hall. As we walked, I check my list of classes, seeing that Vanessa was both my math, English and homeroom teacher.I wouldn't be surprised if Vanessa made that happen herself. We were still strolling down the narrow hall and I felt eyes on me as we did so. Even though there wasn't a ton of people, the people who were there had some staring issues! But, I was plenty used to it by now.

"Here's our first class Miles," Vanessa said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her as she opened the classroom door, motioning me to enter, so I did. I carried my heavy armful of stuff, dropping it on the desk closet to my new teacher's desk. "Um, Miles, why don't you bring some of that stuff to your locker?" Vanessa offered as she set her stuff down on her desk. I hesitated, taking a class out the small window of the closed door. Occasionally people would walk by and I really didn't want to come face to face with any of them but I did anyway. I shouldn't be as scared as I was.

I sighed, "Uh, okay." I grabbed the piece of paper with my locker number and combination off my desk along with stuff I wouldn't need for a couple of hours and the room. Just I had hoped, my locker was right outside the door. Covering my face so I wouldn't be noticed, I quickly turned in front of my locker. I was juggling carrying all my stuff in my arms and I guessed someone noticed because suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab a hold of some of my books. Of course naturally, i gave this person a weird.

They only gave me a smile though. "Oh, I'm sorry, I probably should introduce myself," they laughed. "I'm Demi, Demi Lovato." _Well, aren't you a cheery one, _I thought, forcing myself to smile and shake her hand when she offered it. I wasn't sure what possessed her to come over to me so I was trying to make sure I didn't say much.

"I'm Miley-"

"Oh, I know," she immediately responded with a nod, not even giving me time to finish my whole sentence.

My face fell on the floor when I heard her words. "Of course..."

"No no, it's not what I hear from the media. I don't care about that stuff." When she say that I wasn't budging, she continued, "It's just...I've heard about you, ya know? I mean, it's kinda hard not to. But I like I said, I'm not judging because of what the press says, I really do want to be your friend."

I made myself look up and into her eyes, realizing she was being truthful, making me sigh as I began to talk. "Okay, I'll let you be my friend...for now, until I have a reason not to let you be," I said, eyeing her wide smile suspiciously.

"Okay, well why don't we finish what I came over to do in the first place," she offered, glancing towards the heavy books and papers in our arms. I nodded before proceeding to open my locker, stuffing the unneeded crap inside, along with my stuff my new 'friend' was holding.

"Um, thanks," I smiled shyly after closing my locker.

She shook her head rapidly, "It's no problem, really. Um, there's still some time before the bell rings, would you like a tour around the school or something?" she asked nicely, smiling softly at me. I shrugged, figuring it was an okay idea. What was worse than being lost inside a school full of people who most likely didn't like you?

"Sure, let me just tell my teacher/my friend then we can go." Not knowing whether or not Demi was going to follow Miley, I just walked back into the classroom. I realized that Demi had in fact came with me when Vanessa spoke up.

"Hey Miles...is this a new friend?"

"Um, yeah. Uh, Demi this is Vanessa and Vanessa this is Demi," I introduced them, motioning towards the appropriate person.

"So, this is Demi?" Vanessa smiled; kinda like she knew something I didn't.

"What do you mean Ness? You say that like you've heard of her."

As Vanessa and I spoke, Demi just stood there listening to us. Vanessa shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing. But it's um, nice to meet you Demi."

Finally, Demi spoke up. "Nice to meet you too. Are you the new math and English teacher?" she asked curiously as they got off and into their own little conversation. It only last a couple of minutes before I was tired of it and ready to go look around the school since that's what Demi said we were gonna do. I tugged on the sleeve of her shirt making her turn her head.

"Are were gonna go or...?"

She nodded her head. We said our goodbyes to Vanessa then we left the classroom and started our way down the hall.

* * *

**Ugh, it takes me forever to update. So yeah, this chapter was like horrible xD and short...whatever, I was lazy. Oh oh, question though, what is you guys' (?) opinion on Demi?**** I'd like to know in a REVIEW! ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT? A new update after, what? 3 months? I know, I know, I'm a slacker, and I'm truly sorry about that but I hope you all like what I came up with...**

* * *

For the next couple of minutes Demi showed me a few classrooms and where certain things were. Along the way, I'd see people whispering and staring at us but I tried my best to ignore their looks. I didn't need it bothering me. The silence between Demi and I was beginning to become quite awkward, so I spoke up, hoping to strike a good conversation, maybe we could learn a little more about each other.

"So Demi..." Okay, so that was all I was able to come up with. Hopefully she had something better in mind because obviously I didn't.

"So Miley..." she said back to me in a joking tone which to me meant she was mocking me. I laughed a little, just a little. "You're probably wondering why I came up to you earlier and stuff like that." I opened my mouth to say something but she motioned, with a hand movement, not to say anything. I didn't. "I'm not stupid, I know you aren't very sure about me, I mean I wouldn't be either if I was the person you are-"

I cut her off. That sentence didn't sit well with me. "And what would that be? A slut, someone with two kids and ain't even an adult yet?" I snapped, stopping in the middle of the hallway as I stared at her and as I did that plenty of other people were staring at us. She held her hands up in defense.

"No! You know what." She proceeded to grab a hold of my wrist before dragging me towards the girl's bathroom. She pushed the door open with her available hand before shutting it. She made sure that the bathroom was absolutely empty and that no one would be coming into the bathroom while we were in here. I was curious as to what the hell she had dragged me in here for.

"Can I trust you with this information?" she asked. I guessed she has forgotten-or chose to ignore-the fact that she had said something I didn't like in the hallway. I felt offended by that. She may have said she didn't mean it in that way but that didn't mean I would believe her 100%. Then I thought about what she had just asked me and why she sounded like she had confidential information.

"What do you mean? What information? And you better be glad I'm even talking to you, I shouldn't even be trusting nobody in this school."

"I'll chose to not care that you just said that," she said, rolling her eyes, probably annoyed by my attitude. "As I said, can I trust you?"

I decided to answer. "Well, yeah. I think I'm a trustworthy person." I guessed that was all I had to say since Demi continued soon after, and what I heard did way more than shock the heck out of me.

It was now the middle of English (my first hour) and I couldn't get my mind off of what Demi had told me. How could it be? After she had told me, she didn't further elaborate, so she left me basically clueless. I didn't wanna think too much on it though, not until we spoke again.

I was sitting in my seat in front of the class as I payed attention to what Vanessa was teaching. She had instructed me to ignore anything that anyone said to me that was negative. So far, I was doing a good job. Mainly it was because people were to big of wimps to say anything to my face, resorting to saying it behind my back. Literally.

Thankfully, English had always been a good subject for me so I had no problem getting through the class without uttering as much as a single syllable.

At the end of class, Vanessa called me up to her desk. I quickly gathered all of my belongings and walked over to her desk.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay the rest of the day?" she asked softly, watching me eye all of the people exiting the class. I shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

'I think I'll be fine." With the look that she gave me, I was sure my voice came off quite harsh. I didn't intend for it to be though; It just got annoying sometimes knowing that I had people worrying about me as much as they were. That's why I was—sort of—warming up to the idea of being in school. I needed to learn to be more independent. To be able to stand my ground and hold myself up without someone there to do it for me. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for the support but sometimes...it was too much.

Nothing else was said as I slowly dragged my feet across the floor, leaving the room with my head bowed. Suddenly, I felt my body collide harshly with someone else's. The impact sent me flying backwards onto my butt. I groaned and looked up to see someone with an angry expression.

"Watch where you're going slut!" The girl who I bumped into exclaimed before flipping her black hair and strutting off. I rolled my eyes at her retreating form as I tried to gather all of my things. After a few moments, I finally stood up. When I was finally stable and on my feet, I let my thoughts fall back to what the nameless girl had said to me. It didn't exactly bother me that she had called me a slut, I was used to it, but more than that, nobody had helped me when I had bumped into her. Not even a simple glance of sympathy my way, if anything, it was looks of disgust, of dislike.

I shook my head to get any negative thoughts out before they really started and started my way to my second class. The halls were emptying of bodies as they rushed into the respective classes and by the time I had arrived to mine, the bell had already rung. The only thing I was grateful for was that Demi had nicely showed me around or else I probably still wouldn't be at my class yet.

With my things in hand, I hesitantly took a step towards the door, turning the doorknob just enough for me to open it. The immediate stares I got when I entered annoyed me but I ignored them, and instead payed attention to the not-so-happy looking teacher in front of me.

"Ms. Cyrus, I presume?" she said, studying me.

"Um, yes ma'am." I was trying to be as polite as possible, hoping to not get detention on my first day of school for being tardy,

Out of nowhere, her hard expression transformed into a soft one as she smiled. "Well then, since it's your first day, I'll excuse you for being tardy, but don't let it happen again," she warned. "Now take a seat next to ms. Gomez." She pointed towards the back of the room, her skinny finger right in front of my face. When I saw the person she had directed me to sit next to, I instantly frowned.

_You have got to be kidding me, _I thought. The person who had oh so rudely called me a slut earlier was the one I was going to be siting next to. I could already tell we weren't going to be getting along. However, I didn't wanna judge her much. I had enough of that judgment coming towards me to wanna put that on someone else before I got to know them.

As I started my ways towards m next, I noticed Demi was on the other side of me! That made me feel a little bit better. I sat my stuff down next to me, feeling myself plop down into my seat.

It took me a couple of minutes to realize what class I was in. It was health. Now I was sure I would do just fine. I went through plenty of what the teacher was talking about but my problem was that it reminded me of my children. I'd never really been away from them so many hours at a time and I missed them. It was actually beginning to make me emotional.

I ran my hands along the top of my cold desk before resting my head on my arms after I folded them on top of the desk. I was sure I wasn't making a good impression on the teacher by not paying attention but I could really care less in that moment.

I left the school building after an exhausting day of classes and immediately made my way towards Vanessa's car. I didn't talk to Demi really until lunch but she avoiding the subject that I wanted to talk about. But oh well, we'd talk about It eventually.

Even though usually, Vanessa would probably have to stay after school to do some work, she was going to take me home today since I didn't drive. I waited a couple of minutes in the passenger seat of the car before feeling her presence beside me.

'Miles, Zac told me that he's gonna be waiting for me at Nick's house when he get there," she informed me after we had started driving.

All I could think was: _oh no! _

Were they stupid? I mean, why the heck would Zac wait there knowing he didn't like Nick...or his family for that matter. I could only hope nothing would go wrong (like it had before) and they would just be civil with each other.

The car slowly eased up the driveway, much to my dismay, as I hoped out, taking quick steps to reach the door. I didn't expect the door to be open with I turned the gold knob, but it was. I pushed it open and my eyes blew up in shock.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed loudly, still staring wide-eyed at the sight before me.

* * *

**So I've had everything except the ending written since the...beginning of October. I've had it in my notebook, it's just that I never took the time to type it all up and I'm sorry about that. Main reason is because I was planning for something different to happen in this chapter but whatever, you get what you get (and don't have a fit) xD**

**But hahahahahaha a cliffhanger, I bet you all are dying right now! and ya don't know Demi told Miley do ya? Nope! hahahaha. But be glad I know what I'm writing for the next chapter so the next update _shouldn't _take that long. **

**:) ... review ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews. One of you guessed right, so read on and you'll see what happened the shocked miss Miley! **

* * *

There standing before me were two idiots in my dictionary at this point. I was shocked, and kinda scared if I was to be honest. Right there, in front of me, was my boyfriend and my cousin with such dark eyes and glares being thrown at one another, I was terrified.

"What is going on!" I repeated, but neither listened. The both of them were currently basically beating the crap out of each other as I finally noticed Joe holding onto Nick, who had a bloody nose, as he tried to hold him back but to no avail.

I watched in horror as Nick released himself from Joe's grip before jumping towards Zac, punching him square in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Zac yelled as he hit Nick back, just as hard. And the force sent them both flying onto the floor.

"Joe! Stop them!" Suddenly came Vanessa's loud voice came from behind me. At this point, I wanted to cry. I was confused, I was worried, for the both of them, and I was mad. Mad that they were irresponsible enough to start this with children in the house.

Wait...my kids!

"Where are Andrew and Aubrie?" I demanded answer, worry immediately taking over my body as my eyes frantically searched the entry area of the house.

Between trying to stop both my Nick and Zac from ripping each others faces off, Joe barely was able to tell me that he _believed _my children were upstairs and after hearing the word "upstairs" that was instantly where I was headed. Before I had even reached the top of the staircase, I was able to hear the crying coming from behind a wall.

I took fast but cautious steps to my right, turning a corner to see nothing, that was, until I looked down. I looked down to see my 3-year-old daughter sitting against the wall with her tiny arms wrapped around her legs as her cries filled my ears.

I frowned and immediately rushed to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to cry of obvious confusion and scare. And I didn't blame her, I was feeling that exact same way.

I rubbed her tense back as she cried into my shoulder. I shook my head. Seeing my baby cry literally broke my heart. The fact that she was crying over the issue she was crying about was crazy. I knew she had seen with her own two eyes what was happening between her father and cousin and I couldn't even begin to think about what was going on up in her head.

I sighed in relief when I opened Nick's bedroom door, to find my son sleeping peacefully in his crib. I slowly walked over to the crib on the other side of the room, not wanting to bother Aubrie who was still in my arms. I couldn't help but smile softly as I watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. I missed my baby.

When I had done enough staring, I turned around noticed how quiet it was. So quiet that I easily heard Aubrie's soft breathing in my ear and I knew she was asleep. I took slow steps, careful not to wake her before placing her gently on the surface of her father's bed. I laid the cover over her then gave her a kiss on kiss on the forehead and exited the room, making sure to shut the door behind me.

The silence was almost unbearable as I crept down the stairs. It was just entirely too quiet compared to what I had heard when I set foot in this household to be real.

When I reached the hardwood floor, I didn't see anybody so I went into the living room and to no surprise, sat Zac, Nick, Joe and Vanessa.

The moment I walked in, the room was dead silent. Maybe because they all knew what was about to happen. I was gonna blow up. An understatement would be to say that I was pissed because what I was feeling was so much worse than that. I just wanted to rip their heads off myself and save them the trouble. But I didn't and I wasn't gonna. I was gonna stay calm until one of them gave me a reason not to.

"So...?" I said, starting off as I plopped down on a loveseat next to Vanessa. Occupying the two other couches were Nick and Zac. The both of them sitting on different ones as they continued to give each other death glares. I wouldn't be surprised if at one point they had foam spilling from their mouths with the intensity of their stares. Only god knew what the hell it was that set them off and started this whole thing. Joe was sitting next to Nick, though I could tell he didn't wanna be there.

"All of a sudden y'all have nothing to say? 'Cause that sure as hell wasn't the case when I walked through the door." I wasn't one to cuss too much, I learned not to after having my kids but I was in such a bad mood that I couldn't help it.

I watched as Nick and Zac bowed their heads in what I hoped was shame.

"I'll ask this once," I started once again. "Why were you guys fighting?"

"He's a fucking asshole who has nothing better to do in his life than hurt you!" I jumped at Zac's sudden outburst, watching as he jumped up from the couch. Joe was quick to follow to his actions, making sure to keep Zac from making any harsh moves on Nick.

But it was obvious Nick wasn't intimidated, he didn't even flinch.

Zac shrugged Joe away from him. "Back up Joe, I'm not gonna touch him, even though him and the rest of y'all's family deserve it. A bunch of fucking manipulating assholes!"

Right there, I made sure to hold my breath. If there was a line to cross with Nick, it was just that line. Talk stuff about his family and he'd hit the ceiling. Everyone who knew Nick well enough knew that and that's why the moment the last word left Zac's mouth, Joe was at Nick's side, holding his back with all his strength.

Nick's jaw clenched tightly. "Say it again Zac, I fucking dare you."

It was no shocker when Zac went to jump but my voice stopped him. "Stop!" I was done and for a second, I was sure all of them were. My expression was hard, I was not joking. The room was deathly silent while all eyes were on me. But all it took was second and they were at it again.

And then again, another second.

"Momma..."

That was it. All movement in the room stopped, as if we were a movie that had been unexpectedly paused. No one said a word.

I slowly turned my head, instantly connecting eyes with my daughter. The look on her scared me. I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything to her as I watched tears wash down her face.

But someone thought they could say something to her.

"Aubrie.." The voice only made her cry even harder as she ran over to me as fast as her tiny legs could take her. In a flash, she was in my arms, crying quite hard. While she shook, there was no doubt in my mind that she was extremely scared.

I hesitantly took a look over at Nick as he peered at us with sad, almost devastated eyes. His attempt to reach for our daughter to calm her down had failed and it was as if I could hear his heart breaking. He was ashamed of himself, both him and Zac. It was obvious.

I shook my head at him and wordlessly handed Aubrie off to her uncle so he could carry her out of the room. He did so with a word, giving me a soft, encouraging smile as he departed, along with Vanessa.

As soon as they were gone, I averted my attention to Nick and Zac.

"I'm sor-" One of them attempts an apology but I couldn't care less who as I interrupted.

I shrugged. "I don't wanna hear it. I'm done, with the both of you. I'm not talking to either of you again until you guys learn to act your age," I paused, taking a moment to focus my attention on my boyfriend. Even though, that title was not very suiting anymore. "And Nick, don't expect to hear from me or our kids until you change your ways. I've forgiven you too many times, I've given you too many chances, and I'm tired of it."

At the same time, the both of them go to interject but I held up a hand.

"This stunt you guys pulled was honestly the last straw. You guys managed to make my daughter cry twice in the matter of an hour. She's scared right now, of two of the most important people in her life because you guys can't be civil." Tears started to well up in my eyes as my emotions got the best of me. "I don't want her around that. She doesn't deserve to suffer. So, until I feel either of you are worthy of forgiveness, don't talk to me. I'll forgive you guys on my own time."

My gaze shifts between the both of them while my heart ached. "Is that understood?"

They nodded solemnly and bowed their heads. I took that as great opportunity to dash out of the room. The main hall was empty, so I figured Vanessa and Joe had went upstairs. I took the steps up there, walking into the room they were occupying. Somehow, they'd managed to calm Aubrie down and get her to sleep.

I gave them a true, thankful smile, feeling so appreciative of them. "Thank you guys-"

"We didn't do anything Miles, it's fine," Joe spoke up as he stood up, walking over to me to pull me into a hug. At that moment, I broke down, finally letting my true feeling be expressed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and cried. I was just so overwhelmed but I had to stay strong to set Nick and Zac straight but now I had the time to let myself let it all out. It wasn't the best place to do so but Joe and Vanessa were here. I trusted them more than anything, they'd be here for me and wouldn't judge me.

It took a few moments before my grip loosed. "I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, seeing how I had ruined his shirt with my tears.

"Like I said, It's fine. I know you needed it."

I smiled and nodded, cause I did. "Thanks." I glanced around. "Um, would you guys mind helping me bring my stuff to the car? I can't stay here anymore." The two of them proceeded to nod and do as I had asked them. I slipped into the bathroom, connected to the room to check my face. I looked horrible. Though, I wasn't drowned in makeup, my tears left an awful mark on my face. I shook my head, and sighed. I wasn't gonna wipe my face off. They should see what they'd done to me.

I left the bathroom and traveled over to the crib in the corner of the room where my sleeping baby rest. Attentively, I lifted out of the bed and into my arms. To my pleasure, though he squirmed a bit, he remained asleep.

While walking down the stairs, I wondered if Nick deserved to say goodbye to his son. Then again, the obvious answer was no. But, (even though he was sleeping) Andrew deserved to get a goodbye. I didn't know hoe long it'd be til I let them see each other again. I didn't even begin to tell myself how selfish I was being.

I gave my options a little more though before sighing deeply. I hastily left the house and placed Andrew in his car seat that was waiting in the car for him. Vanessa sat in the front seat of my car, telling me that she driving me home. I saw Zac putting stuff in the trunk and walked over to him, whispering something to him. He nodded and shut the trunk.

"Will do Miles."

All I had left was get Aubrie and I was outta here. Maybe on the outside it looked like I was somewhat fine, but on the inside, I was slowly crumbling. I was confused, I didn't know what to feel. But I didn't have time for feelings. I had two children to tend to, I had to stay strong for their sake.

When I had Aubrie in my arms, I left the house. As I expected, Nick was leaning into the backseat of my car as he mumbled his goodbyes to the sleeping Andrew. It was a rare, heart warming sight, that I knew I'd miss. But this needed to be done. Nick was never gonna learn if I didn't stand firm for once in my life.

* * *

**This is what happens when it's late and I'm inspired. I finished the chapter :) I always update this late (when I update) and normally at this time I would be sleeping, but it's a snow day! Which means school is canceled! Yesterday was also. 16 to 2 ft of snow closed school in my city xD beyond happy I am. **

**Hope you guys liked it! And sorry if there are any mistakes, cause again, it's late and all I wanna do is sleep. **


End file.
